


A Beautiful Coincidence

by jamieranch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieranch/pseuds/jamieranch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku have a chance encounter and something unexpected happens........ What will happen to their peaceful lives!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Coincidence

"WTF ARE U DOIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? " ERECTIONED SORA, WHO WAS TURNED ON, " I AM !!!!! IMPREGRNANTING U !!!!" SAID REEK and he sh OT HI S HOT WARM STICKY GOOEY MAN SEED INTO SAO RA S VINES AND SORA WAS THE RE PG AN Z JTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-9 MOTN LA TER-

so R A GAVE BIRHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO RI KU 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

" H OW THI S HAOOEN " said sora , who was ejucatulimg, " it happened bc u do di a gooD job honey muffi srupy waffle toaster munchkin.... than u for our eautoful baby" 

and then reek and reek2 st arts the fu ckin gin the hostpial. the doc otr spanked reek2 and said "yup thi b BA Y purrs like a kitten "

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
